The Key To The Heart
by EunieBerry
Summary: Natsu Dragneel one of the famous bachelors... for thousands of years has been searching for his "destiny" for that long. He did found one and was suppose to be married with her however their marriage ended w/a bloody one.After for so many years he seems to feel again a tinge of sparks to the new girl he met however he learned that she is already MARRIED-!w/WHO? READ AND REVIEW. ;
1. Prologue

Summary:

Its already been a 415 years since I've been searching for her, my _une fatalité _. For the last hundred years I thought I already found her but then again the ending had always been the same, our suppose to be uniting as one turned out to be a bloody murdered of a plan. Until of course I met **her**.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

*Inhale* *Exhale*

Today had been a good day! I'm so glad our classes ended with no casualities or what so ever.

I can finally go home to that house. **sigh meeting him again scares me but I have no choice since I am already mar-

Huh? I wonder what's wrong with that car.

I went over to the black sports car and it seems like the who own that expensive looking car is the guy with a pinkish colored hair. weird, for a guy to have a pink hair.

_End of Lucy's POV_

_Natsu's POV_

Damn! How can this car over heat in a middle of no where! Argh. This is one of the reasons why vehicles sucks. Now I have to call for Grey or Gajeel, wonder where did I put my phone. Searching seems to take forever and when I finally thought of burning something I found the phone, Only to find out that its low battery.

Seriously why am I having this unlucky stuffs. Now what to do? Fly or what? yeah like I could do that. *sigh And when I was in the middle of sighing and thinking of what to do a red sports car seems to stop over. Great it seems like I'm still having the goddess of luck in my side.

_End of Natsu's POV_

_Normal POV_

"Excuse me? What wrong with your car?" A girl with long blond hair tied in a pony tail said.

"Uh, well it seems like my car over heated" The owner of the expensive looking car said.

"Oh my, then would you like a ride until the next town?" The blond asked

"Well if you don't mind" The guy said as he went to seat besides the girl

"How bout your car?" The blond asked

"I'll just asked someone to get it and fixed it for me" The pink haired lad replied

"Oh. I see" The blond asked "So off we go?"

"Uh, yeah sure" He replied and then the blond drives the long road for the next town

"Can I borrow you phone, seems like I wasn't prepared today" The lad said with a sheepishly kind of smile

"Oh. Sure!" The blond said as she handed her phone "Here."

As soon as the blond handed her phone the lad began punching in some numbers and called someone

Phone conversation

"Hey, Its me" The lad said

"What will be your orders master?" The person on the other line said

"My car broke down at the R-Road, get someone to fix it and bring it home" He said

"Anything else?" The person asked

"Is Grey still around the Maoug Town? The nearest town next to R-road" He said

"No, it seems that Master Grey left already 3 hours ago due to a certain circumstances" The person on the other line said

"Tch. Fine" He said before stopping their conversation. Oh well this lady here...She seems to be the one. Hmm let me see if she is the one

He handed the phone to the driving blond and said "Thank you Ms...?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lucy"

"Thank you Ms. Lucy, my name is Natsu and pls. don't add any Mr. or Sir." The pinkish haired lad said with a goofy looking smile

"Pleasant meeting you Natsu" Lucy said as she return the goofy smile with one of her own angelic smiles making the pinkish haired lad blush a bit

"So-" Natsu was about to say something when Lucy interrupted him and said "BUT! Natsu, its not a Ms."

"Huh?" Leaving our dear Natsu in confuse

"Its Mrs. Lucy" The blond said with a playful smile

"C-come again?" Natsu said in disbelief and seeing his reaction the blond began to laugh out loud and said "It means I am married, My name is Lucy Viche"

"Eh?"

"Oh and don't forget the word Mrs." Lucy said but this time with a sad smile while Natsu on the other hand seems to act like it doesn't really matter but deep inside his brain is full of the word Married and continues to echo deep within him. It seems like before getting to their destination they will be discovering a lot of things about each other and the secrecy behind their lives.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW.~<p>

errors and such please forgive thee

and I need your opinion whether to continue this or not so pls. review.

Hiro Mashima own's Fairy Tail :D


	2. Chapter 1 The Long Drive

_**Key To The Heart.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_****_Natsu's POV.

_Damn..._

_..._

_she's..._

_she's..what!_

_MARRIED?_

_The Hell!_

_If she's married then why... why did she seem so sad when she said that. _

_I know. I know theirs something behind those sad eyes she had shown. Besides I feel it. I feel and know instinctively that she is the one. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_My Destiny for A life time. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_So why is she MARRIED? _

_Why isn't she wearing her wedding ring. _

_Why did she seem so sad._

_The drive to the next town is kinda suffocating. After she had told me that she is already married to some Mr. Viche that who the hell knows. the whole trip was in silent. She seems to be sad or suffering when she told me about her being married, its as if behind those smiles of her their is something deep going on with it. _

_And prying or not. I will definitely find it out. _

__"So..Natsu where are you suppose to be headed?" Lucy suddenly asked disturbing the awkward silence between them.

"Uh..yeah. I was headed to Magnolia, I just came back from Venice and decided to live for sometime there" _I said, a little bit taken back by her sudden question. Well I thought that for the whole drive she won't say a word since she told me she's... married._

__"Really! I'm also headed to Magnolia! And since we're headed to the same town instead of Maoug Town let's go to Magnolia together." she offered.

_Together. _

_Yeah. together... sigh._

__"Are you sure? I mean you are already helping a stranger like me by letting me in your car but to drive me till Magnolia would seem like I'm imposing too much on you" _I said_

__"No worries since it will also be a long drive, you being here to accompany me is already a great help"_ She said again with a smile that is enough to make me feel some sparks. Gee. talking or rather feeling sparks at my age..feels like I'm a normal teenager feeling a young love. -_-"_

__"Well then I'll agree but you have to let me drive on the next stop-" _I said_

__"But-"

"It will be..fair. Plus I really think its all I can do since you are helping me."_ I said. _

__"But-I decided to help you on my own will and I think it would be rude of me if I let someone else to to drive for me" _she said getting all flustered which I find cute of her. And again with the spark. _

"Or rather you don't trust a stranger like me and you think I'll be car napping your car or something?" _I told in a joking manner but she believe it and said "_No! Its not that I don't believe you..it just that it will be rude"

"Ok. Ok. I get it just let me do it okay? Since I'm being accompany by a kind person it would be really shameful of me as a man to let you do all the driving." _I said finally making her agreed with the idea._

_Unknowingly we already reached the next town. So Lucy and I switch places and not too soon as we started heading to the next town she was already in a deep slumber. Realizing it, I started driving in a rather slow pace so she could get some rest since she look so tired. But of course its also for me to enjoy seeing her sleeping face._

_She sleeps like an angel. Seeing her and being with her makes me want to think that she is the one destined for me. The girl I want to spend with for the rest of my life. My desires towards this "new" stranger is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I know..deep down._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I want her to mine._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mine alone. _

_.._

_But she is already..._

_Married._

_Just the thought of it drives me mad. The feeling of wanting to tear apart her husband which I know is very unfair in her part. But I can't help or not I'll make her mine. Even if its by force. Even if she'll be hurt. Yes I am cruel. _

_I'm not even a human person. So why bother right? _

_ But a part of me doesn't want to hurt her. She look so fragile. I want to care for her. Ugh really its complicated feeling having my own desires and thinking about her. I really seems like a young teenager having problems with his puberty. Sigh. Once Gray knew about this I bet he'll annoy me for the whole month. _

_ Sigh._

_This will be a really long trip. _

_Debating with myself about my desires and her happiness. _

_Is seriously a big kill-off. _

_Tsk. _

_But at least I already found her. _

_The only girl for me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eunie here ^_^<strong>  
><em>

_**So how was it?**_

_**Bad or Good?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. **_

_**theirs a feeling of OCC right? :3 **_

_**Oh well I don't own FT Hiro Mashima does BUT the plot for this story and some new characters are all mine :))**_

_**:)**_


End file.
